Glad You Came
by DiamondLiv
Summary: Fred thinks how lucky he is to have Daphne, and how she's always there for him. Fluffy Fraphne! Please read and review, thanks!


**Hey:D I just wanted to write something cute and fluffy today, instead of updating Ever After? again in one day. Its in Fred's point of view, and I haven't done one in P.O.V for Fred before. So please review, and enjoy the story!:D**

_**The sun goes down**_

_**The stars come out**_

_**And all that counts**_

_**Is here and now**_

_**My universe will never be the same**_

_**I'm glad you came**_

Alot of people boast about their girlfriends. They say how wonderful they are, and how they get laid of every minute of everyday. It's enough to make a man go insane, seriously! But I have to say, the best thing to happen to me, is Daphne Ann Blake. She is what keeps me going when I'm down, the Moon to my stars. If I told any of my friends that, they would surely laugh at me. They're only interested about how many girls they've had sex with. But I'm not like that. Not one bit. Daphne deserves to be treasured, not thrown into a corner so people can have their wicked way with her. Oh no. I wouldn't allow it.

I guess your wondering when we met... it was two years ago, and I would never look back. We had to be placed into teams in P.E one day, and we were all put together. A jock, a princess, a slop, a nerd. And not forgetting a dog. But I guess we wouldn't have it any other way. I had always admired Daphne from afar; and now I had a chance to talk with her. I wasn't going to blow it.

"Hey, Daphne," I said, smiling awkwardly.

"Hi Fred, you don't have to act so tense around me. I'm no one special, just me. You can talk to me about anything." She patted my arm to show her care, her sweetness. She looked into my eyes, her aquamarine staring into my blue ones. They glittered excitedly, and she grinned. It was a running race; thank God for Daphne being sporty, as Velma was sucked into a book, and Shaggy and Scooby discussing all types of foods. I also enjoyed sport- I wasn't a footballer for nothing ! When the lesson was finally over, and our new friends had gone to get changed, Daphne ran to catch me up.

"Freddie, thank goodness you were fast... otherwise we wouldn't have won!" She said breathlessly, and I grinned.

"Maybe, maybe we could go somewhere sometime?" I asked, and she nodded excitedly.

"Like a date?" Her eyes were wide and curious.

"As friends, with the others?" I suggested, and I swear I could see the twinkle disappear for a second. But it was soon back; one thing I'd learnt about Daphne Blake was that she wouldn't let anybody know she was upset about anything.

"Um sure thing, maybe a movie this Saturday? I'll catch you up later." With that. she was gone before I could say goodbye, but her number was pressed in my hand on a piece of lilac paper.

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me_

Eventually, as time went on, I realized not to be afraid of my feelings, and I discovered that Daphne felt the same way. I felt in a trance with her love; it completed me. We spent many nights in each others arms after solving mysteries- a passion we both loved. We would discuss the future, and thats something we still do now. After all, we're only young, got our whole lives ahead of us. But our thought out future became reality pretty quickly when we found out Daphne was pregnant at 17. I offered to step up to the role of being dad straight away- I'd got Daphne into this mess; I'd get her out. When, after a nineteen hour labour Daphne had our son, later named Bobby, I was overcome with love for the both of them, it was unreal.

_**Turn the lights out now**_

_**Now I'll take you by the hand**_

_**Hand you another drink**_

_**Drink it if you can**_

_**Can you spend a little time,**_

_**Time is slipping away,**_

_**away from us so stay,**_

_**Stay with me I can make,**_

_**Make you glad you came**_

But last night, we went out for a drink for the first time after leaving the baby. Daphne was never really a drinker, so it came as a shock to me. She was still the beautiful, wonderful mother I saw everyday, but this was a new side to her, something I wouldn't be telling my friends. She was a crazy drunk. They all thought she was innocent, often messed about over it. I would get annoyed and clench my fists, and my friends would make 'oooh!' noises. It took me everything not to punch them. Why were we even friends? Anyway, we were leaving, and Daphne thought it would be a good idea to climb a lamp post. She got to the top, and opened her bag. I didn't know where or how she had fitted my boxies in there, but she had and she was hanging them on the lampost. I didn't think the bag hadmuch room in it, but the surprise came again when she took out a bra. It was the most embarassing thing ever, and if Velma or Shaggy ever found out about this, I knew we'd never hear the end of it.

"Daphne! Come down now! I don't want you to fall!" I shouted up to her, and in her drunken state, she teared up.

"Really? Thats the sweetest thing everrrrrrr!" She yelled down, but stayed, and with her lipstick she wrote her name on the post. She started sliding down, and wrote the letters of her name as she continued lowering herself.

"Freddie, I've realised something! I love you!"

"I love you too, Daph, but we realised that along time ago. We have a son, remember?" She ran to me, her arms outstretched, and I hugged her back.

"I know,"She whispered,"But tonight really was great, partying like the old times. But... but I miss Bobby." Her bottom lip trembled, and I kissed her forehead.

"Lets go home," I said, and led her to a nearby cab firm. I just knew she would have a hangover in the morning.

_**The sun goes down**_

_**The stars come out**_

_**And all that counts**_

_**Is here and now**_

_**My universe will never be the same**_

_**I'm glad you came**_

_**I'm glad you came**_

We fell asleep when we got home, and then when I woke up, I was surprised to see Daphne wasn't in the bed. I walked to Bobby's room, and found her crying, rocking him back and forth.

"I'm sorry... I won't leave you alone again. Mommy loves you... she'll never leave you." My heart felt such love for this amazing woman, who felt guilty for leaving our son alone for one night to have fun. She placed him in the crib, and I kissed her passionatley.

"You know how much I love you?"I asked, and she looked thoughtful.

"Hmm... I'm going to say too much. I don't deserve you."

"I love you lots and lots," I started, "you've saved me from trouble, Daph. Alot. The wrong kind of people. And I have to thankyou for that. So, will you marry me?"

"Of course!" She gasped, and then placed a hand to her head, "but please keep Bobby quiet. I have a terrible hangover and want some peace today."

"Sure thing, Daphne. You rest. I love you." She tightened her silk dressing gown and smiled lovingly at me. She disappeared back to the bed room, to get rid of that hangover. My life felt amazing; and as long as I have Daphne everything will be Ok.

**Finished! I haven't done a songfic for ages:) I absolutley love this song so if you haven't heard it check out Glad You Came by the wanted:D**


End file.
